


The Difference Between Being Alone

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Squickiness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun and games get a bit out of hand for everyone involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> All the references to farting is due to the boys apparent fascination with the subject according to a recent issue of Premiere magazine. This started out as fluffiness, but our moods changed as it progressed and so it changed into something darker. Written on 28 January 2004.
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: The Difference Between Being Alone  
Author: Eldaduin and Nolweinya  
E-mail: pippinhobbit@hotmail.com , guardianangel6@hotmail.com  
Pairing: DM/BB/EW/sorta kinda maybe SA  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Fun and games get a bit out of hand for everyone involved.  
Archive: Just tell us.  
Feedback: Creative feedback is welcome, but flame us and a band of wood  
elves shall descend upon you and fire at will.  
Spoilers: N/A  
Warnings: Farting, pissyness, jealousy, hardcore sex, drinking, foul language, partner swapping...?  
Disclaimer: The usual. We don't know these boys or any one associated with  
LOTR. We do not claim to know anything about them. We certainly do not make  
any money from this crap either.  
Notes: All the references to farting is due to the boys apparent fascination with the subject according to a recent issue of Premiere magazine. This started out as fluffiness, but our moods changed as it progressed and so it changed into something darker. Written on 28 January 2004.

 

"Goddamnit Billy, if you fart one more time I'm going to kill you!" Elijah forced out between raucous laughter. Not that Elijah really minded Billy farting, but they were at a dinner table, they were being stared at, and Elijah was about to piss in his pants. Billy did a little jig in his seat and looked at Elijah just as he let one rip, making a loud reverberating noise against the leather seat that made several people turn their heads. The boys tried to maintain a bit of composure until they had some privacy, but with farting hobbits, that was hard to achieve, so they just burst out laughing. Eventually the waiter came by with their check and Billy, Dominic, Sean and Elijah left the restaurant to give Billy some farting room. Sean rushed out ahead of the other three hobbits, acting as if he were mortified to be seen with them. They ignored his glares and just kept on laughing. Dominic ran up to Billy and pressed his ass firmly against Billy's leg and farted. Billy tried to chase after him, but instead hunched over gripping his sides and laughing so hard no sound was coming out. His face was a brilliant shade of red and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Come on pissy pants, come on! Piss your pants!" shouted Elijah. Billy turned his knees in to keep himself from pissing his pants, but he was laughing so hard that he had to sit down and curl up into a ball. At this, Dominic ran back up and plopped down on his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, and pinned him to the sidewalk. Elijah ran over and the two began tickling Billy relentlessly. Sean stared impatiently and began walking towards his car. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but after all someone had to be the adult. "Come on kiddies!" he yelled over to his three friends. Billy was helplessly moaning "Nonononono" over and over from the tickling war. Dominic and Elijah gave up on trying to make him piss his pants and stood up. Dominic wiped a few tears from his face and extended a hand to help Billy up. After a moment of collecting themselves they made it to Sean's car. "I swear to God, I'm going to buy you all a lifetime supply of Beano." Sean quipped. "Don't forget Bill's Depends!" shouted Elijah from the front seat. The men laughed hysterically. Billy couldn't help but laugh, even if the joke was at his expense. "One fooking time and ah'll never live it down!" he said between giggles. Dominic loved the way he giggled. He sounded so incredibly sexy. "God Bills, you sound like a little Scottish schoolgirl!" he chirped, catching Billy's eyes and winking. Elijah turned around and looked back at the two men. He could sense something there, but he never approached the subject for fear that it might be offensive. He looked back over at Sean, who was also glancing at the two through the rear view mirror. The men smiled and headed towards Elijah's house. They had a fun filled night planned just hanging out, drinking, and playing games, all in the midst of Billy's gas fumes.

The ride was a relatively quiet one. Sean had turned the radio on and was gently bobbing his head along with some old song. Elijah was staring out the window and occasionally murmuring an answer to Dom and Billy's questions. Billy and Dom continued to cut up, but at a mercifully lower decibel. Before they even knew it they were at Elwood's place. They all lugged in the grocery bags full of the night's necessities...beer, food, beer, a few rented Playstation games, beer, and more food. They trudged up the steps and made their way into Elijah's spacious apartment. It was so comfy there, with these big squishy sofas and carpet that your toes just sank into. Needless to say, however, it could get quite messy, especially during drunken tirades. The boys put the beer in the fridge and made their way into the living room. Dom yelled to Elijah, who was still in the kitchen, "Hey Lij, we forgot the porn and chocolate!" Elijah popped his head around the corner of the wall and stuck his tongue out at Dom. "There's a 7-11 across the street, why don't you go pick some up?" He brought all of the men a beer and they teamed up to play a little Need for Speed. It was always Dom and Billy vs. Elijah and Sean, who usually won because the others were too busy goofing around to pay attention to the game. After two times of losing miserably, Billy decided it was past time for him to be in the cups, so he got up and went into the kitchen. He yelled back into the living room asking if anyone wanted a beer. Dominic said, "Oh I do! Do you guys?" but before Elijah and Sean even had a chance to answer Dominic was bounding towards the kitchen. Billy had already popped one open and was relishing a first sip when Dominic ran up behind him and goosed him. Billy jumped and spewed beer out of his nose. He spun around and pulled Dominic into a quick, beer wetted kiss that was quickly interrupted by the footsteps of Sean and Elijah running in to pour themselves a beer and grab some snacks. Billy's cheeks were flushed a bit as he busied himself trying to peel the label off of his bottle. Dominic snickered a bit and walked behind him to grab a glass and copped a feel of his ass while the others weren't looking. Billy eeped softly and headed away from Dominic back into the living room. Dominic smiled cheekily at Sean and Elijah's inquisitive stares. He popped a pretzel into his mouth and strolled back into the living room. "Did you see that too or am I hallucinating?" Sean asked Elijah. "Um...yeah, I think I did." Elijah shook his head and smiled. The two of them grabbed a few bags of chips and a couple of beers and went back to the living room.

They played a few more games on the Playstation, and then they moved on to Rummy. After the third hand they were all buzzing and a bit tipsy. At some point Billy had decided that he throat. He decided he needed another beer. He wanted popcorn, so there was a humongous bowl of popcorn sitting at his feet. Billy picked up a handful of popcorn and began tossing it at Dominic, trying to get it in his mouth. Unfortunately, his aim was worse drunk than sober, so most of the popcorn ended up in Elijah's floor. The poor shots cracked the four up and within minutes they were yet again in hysterics, even Sean at this point. Suddenly, Dom remembered that he'd gone to a store a few weeks ago and picked up this weird card game called Beer, so he ran to his jacket and pulled the deck out of his pocket. "Hey guys, I got this nifty game, I think we should play!" Everyone was up for it so they sat around in a circle and dealt out the cards as the instructions said. Sean being Sean of course tried to act as if he completely understood the game and sat there for nearly fifteen minutes explaining the game in detail to his drunken friends. After he realised it was a bit beyond their reach at the moment they all decided to say fuck it and make up their own rules. They would flip the cards over one by one and hand out the appropriate number of drinks on each card. By the time the deck had gotten a third of the way flipped, the boys were definitely hitting on being quite drunk. The next card was a bit of a doozy. It was the Drunken Hook-up card. They all burst out laughing at the dancing kissing penguins adorning the cards, and then looked at each other nervously. "Ah, well, we can skip this card if you mates aren't up for a bit of a romp," Dom said with a chuckle. "Is that a challenge Dominic Monaghan?" Elijah stated. "Well, I was implying that you wouldn't have the testicular fortitude, yes." "Alright, you're on...What it is mother fucker!" Billy squeed with excitement then ended up shoving his feet into the bowl of popcorn. He kicked popcorn everywhere and looked like he was afraid Elijah might kill him. Elijah laughed so hard he snorted, and then he bent down to pick up the popcorn. As he did, an evil thought entered his mind. He bent his head down to Billy's feet and licked off some of the popcorn. Dominic shouted, "Hey Goddamnit! I didn't tell you what to do yet!" Billy sat there wide eyed. Sean thought he was probably thinking that Dominic was going to kill Elijah. Dominic was fighting to save face after that bit of a jealous outburst, and in order to do so, he knew he had no choice than to direct the game accordingly. Elijah and Bill were staring awestruck at Dominic, frozen in position. Dominic laughed and said "You weren't supposed to lick his feet, Lij....His, ehm, mouth's a bit further up." Billy looked at Dominic, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his lover sitting there watching another man kiss him, but he felt that had he not been ok with it, Dominic wouldn't have said it. Elijah raised one of his eyebrows and smirked at Dom, then moved up Billy's body seductively to meet him face to face, never taking his eyes off of the game master. Finally he turned towards Billy and tilted his head, pulling Billy to him and catching him in a wussy little peck on the lips. Billy's wide eyes however, had never left Dominic's own incinerating stare. Honestly, his lips were so numb from being drunk it had felt more like a fly had landed on his lips than a kiss. He didn't mean to, but he started laughing. Everyone looked at him quizzically. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He unsteadily got up and made his way to the fridge. When he opened it up he saw a case of pre-made shooters. He grabbed two and downed them instantly. He was working on opening another one when he heard footsteps behind him. He was afraid to turn around to see who was walking up behind him, but before he knew it, a hand had gripped his shoulder and turned him around, pressing him against the fridge. He was staring into Dominic's vibrant eyes, which showed more than a hint of jealousy, but was covered up nicely by a sweetly fake smile. "Dom...why'd ye do that? Ah had no choice..." Billy stammered. Dom nodded, "So can I do one better than that?" he quipped. Billy smiled and looked down at the ground, his cheeks turning a rosy red. Dominic lifted his chin with his index finger and leaned in close to him "Or do ye want Elijah now that you've had a taste of him?" Billy tilted his head and just stared at Dom. That comment had kind of left a mark. "Dominic Monaghan, you're the one that made the challenge!" he said a little too loudly. Dominic just laughed "Aye, I know...Don't worry, I'm not angry...I'll get mine later, right Pip?" Billy grinned and nodded as he lifted the shooter to Dominic's mouth and tipped it up, feeding it to the angel pinning him to the refrigerator. Being in this position was pretty hot, actually, and Billy was just drunk enough to not care if the others walked in and saw them. He wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist and grinded into him, causing Dom to whimper a little. "Oh, you'll get yours alright Dommie..." he said as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across Dom's lips. And just as quickly as he had kissed him, he was gone. Billy had deftly slipped out of Dominic's grasp and was already half way back to the living room. Dominic stood there, trying to decide if he should go pout or finish the game. "Yo! Monaghan! We are trying to finish this game in here!" boomed Sean's voice.

Dominic grabbed four more shooters and two more beers and went back to the other room. He plopped roughly down on the couch and laid the drinks down on the coffee table. Elijah grabbed for a beer. Dominic slapped at his hand and said, "Those are for the game Dilweed." "Taking out your sexual frustrations on me, eh Splombie?" Elijah joked. Dominic stuck his tongue out and flipped over another card. "Alright Wood, six drinks, and you have to kiss Sean for five seconds," Dominic ordered. Elijah blinked and looked at Sean, "Eh, sure your wife won't get jealous?" he said smiling. Sean looked quite uncomfortable, but he was too drunk and too proud to let the guys do him over, so he said "C'mere Mr. Frodo!" in his best whining Samwise voice. Billy and Dominic both chuckled a bit as Elijah placed a rather pathetic five second kiss on Sean. "Damn Lij, I don't see how you ever get any...You're a pathetic kisser!" Dominic chimed after the five seconds were up. "Hey, I never heard you say it had to be a REAL kiss," Elijah said defensively. Dominic rolled his eyes and flipped over another card. "OK, it's a social...everyone take four drinks." Billy had been getting quite comfortable on the couch. Dominic's strained look told him he had missed something. "Here Bills, take four sips." He handed over a beer to Billy, who rather shakily took his allotted four drinks. "My turn." stated Dominic, as he flipped over another card. "Ok, its six drinks...Billy take six drinks." Dominic watched intently as Billy drank. He secretly wanted him to get so drunk he would pass out and then they could be done with this stupid game. He flipped over yet another card for Sean. "Two drinks or ten seconds I suppose Sean." Sean looked nervously around and took the two drinks for himself. Dom flipped a card for Elijah. "Drunken Hook-up." gritted Dominic through clenched teeth. "Ok, I say then that Sean and Billy should hook up for twenty seconds in the bedroom...while I supervise." said Elijah. Dominic gave Elijah a go to hell sort of look without really meaning to. He glanced over and noticed Billy starting to slump down and decided to take advantage of the situation. "You feeling ok Bills, you look a little sick..." he said, hoping Billy would get the point. But, in his drunken state, Billy didn't, and replied with "Nah, I'm good to go mate...What did I miss?" Elijah chuckled and repeated his command. "You and Astin, in the bedroom for twenty seconds with my supervision." Billy gulped, "Eh Dom, I think you're right, I'm starting to feel a little odd..." but Elijah had already pulled him off the couch and began dragging him into the bedroom with Sean dragging behind them, shooting Dominic nervous glances. He really was afraid that Dominic was going to kick his ass, but Elijah didn't seem to care. He shut the door behind them and Billy gave him a very flustered look. "Look, Bill, you don't have to do anything, I was just trying to give Dom a hard time...But if you want to stand true to the game...." Elijah trailed off. Billy could not ignore the hungry look in Elijah’s eyes as he made that last statement. Billy looked questioningly at Sean, who was nervously chewing his bottom lip. Sean walked closer to Billy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Elijah snorted. “Sean, I’m not about to make you do anything you don’t want to do…you are married after all.” Billy thought he heard a slight resentment in Elijah’s voice. Elijah turned and faced Billy. “You, however, are fair game in my book.” Elijah roughly grabbed Billy’s arms and began kissing him. No little pecks here. Before Billy could protest Elijah’s hot tongue was darting around inside his mouth. Elijah pushed Billy back onto his bed. Billy’s body betrayed him and his legs opened wider to accommodate the hot young thing between them. Elijah moved to Billy’s neck and began voraciously attacking it. He hit a sweet spot that sent Billy’s leg flying into the air. “Ooof! Damn Billy, you kicked me!” whined Sean. The mood was broken.

They had well exceeded their twenty seconds when Dominic came bursting through the door. He was appalled at the sight in front of him and just stood there, staring for a moment as Elijah jumped off of Billy. Billy sat bolt upright and got off the bed just as Dominic turned and began quickly walking towards the door. "Dom, hey...come on...It's just a game..." Elijah called after him. Billy had already started running to catch him and shot Elijah a dirty glance. The little prat knew it would upset Dom...He knew Sean wouldn't take him up on that dare and that he would get his chance at him. Billy caught up with Dom as he paused at the door and reached out and grabbed his elbow. "Dom...Please..." Billy whispered desperately. Dom hung his head a bit and looked sadly at Billy. Elijah came bounding up to them. "Dommie, buddy...you know it's just a game...you agreed to the rules just like everyone else. Sean was just standing there so we decided to make good on the card. Right Bills? No harm..." Billy slowly nodded, even though he couldn't shake the feeling of Elijah's hard cock pressed into him. Dominic smiled at Elijah "Aye mate, I know, I was just going out for a smoke..." he said trying to cover up his reaction. "Right...well, I guess we could all use a bit of fresh air...Should we put the game away?" Elijah said, even though he knew that Dominic didn’t smoke. Dominic shook his head "Nah, we still have most of the deck and a lot of beer left...Just have to get some fresh air...Getting a little toasty in here," he replied as he opened the door and stepped out onto the overlook. They stood around outside for a little while before going back in to restart the game. Dominic flipped over the last of the drunken hook-ups instantly and looked around with a bit of malice in his eyes. "Alright...Elijah, Bills, and Sean in the bedroom for thirty seconds with me as the...mediator..." he smirked and stood up, heading once again to Elijah's bedroom. The others apprehensively followed. "Alright Bills, you lie here on the bed...Elijah and Sean I want one of you on each side above him kissing....then Bill you can join in..." "Come on Dom...I think we've all had enough of this game..." Elijah interjected. "You got yourself into it Wood, don't start what you can't finish," Dom said a bit hatefully. Elijah sighed "Fine, but this is the last card Dom...I'm calling it a night afterwards..." Sean plopped down on the bed and stuffed his head into a pillow. He was hoping he could disappear and be rid of all of the foolishness. The only reason he got on the bed in the first place was just to lie down for a moment. Billy looked at Dom much in the way that a child about to be punished would look at its mother. He crawled onto the bed and sat beside Sean. Elijah simply gave Dom a hateful look and curled up beside Billy. "Now lay back, Bills love." Dom ordered with a razor sharp edge in his voice. "Oh, and careful on those sheets there Sean, Billy...never know what Elijah has dragged onto them." He added. Billy grunted and obliged Dom, still shooting him scornful looks. Elijah snorted, "I'm sure whatever I've dragged onto my sheets is nothing compared to what you've had in yours..." he retorted coldly. "Alright Sean, you going to sit up or lay there all night?" Dom questioned. Sean sat up and looked at him, aggravation in his eyes. "Actually, I think I'm going to call it a night and head on home...It's been great guys, but this is just getting out of hand." Elijah shot him a semi-hateful glance and said "Sure, go on home to your wife Sean..." Sean got up and they all said their goodbyes as he walked out the door. The slamming of the door rattled the entire apartment.

"Well well, guess it's just the two of you," Dom acknowledged, "Alright, Elijah, put your hand here," he directed as he placed Elijah's hand just under Billy's shirt onto his stomach..."And Bills, spread your legs a little more...that's right...Now, prove to me what kind of men you really are..." Dominic said coldly. Billy glared at him. Why the fuck was he doing this? Fine, if he wanted to be a bloody fucking wanker, Billy would just show him what was what. He pulled Elijah down and kissed him, remembering how hard Elijah had been a few moments earlier. He couldn't help but long for a feeling of that hardness again. Billy began grinding his hips up into Elijah as hard as he could. He looked up at Dominic with a look of pure disgust. Dominic returned the look, so Billy continued kissing Elijah. Billy cupped Elijah's ass in his hands and pulled him into him even harder. Their kissing had become a frantic clash of tongues. Small moans were now being elicited from Elijah. Jealousy and anger unlike any Dom had ever felt flared within him, but no matter how upset he was, he couldn't help but admit that the sight of such gorgeous men grinding together was quite arousing. He didn't see them stopping any time soon, and he would be damned if he was going to let Elijah steal Billy away from him. Billy looked up for a moment expecting to see Dominic becoming enraged, but was quite surprised when Dominic walked around and crawled onto the bed. He pushed Elijah back from Billy's mouth and glanced at him as he moved in to kiss Billy himself. He placed his hand firmly on Lij's ass and ground it into Billy before running the same hand down and groping Billy's hard cock. The fury that was within him turned into a hot, forceful kiss that made Billy moan. Elijah threw his head back and let out a loud moan when Dominic pushed him into Billy. Dominic ceased his actions and looked Elijah in the eyes. Then he turned his gaze upon Billy. Something in Dominic's eyes had changed. Billy cautiously nipped at Elijah's bottom lip, while watching Dominic's reaction. Dominic bit his own bottom lip and watched intently. He sat up so he could have both of his hands free. With his right hand he began stroking Billy's face, and then he ran a single finger over his swollen lips. With his left hand he continued to rub and massage Elijah's ass. After a few minutes Dominic cleared his throat and shakily said, "Too...much clothes..." He began unbuttoning his shirt and soon had it completely off. He looked at Elijah and slipped his hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head, and then did the same to Billy. Billy kept his eyes on Dominic as he leaned down and began nibbling gently on Elijah's nipples, his hand moving over to stroke Dominic's abdomen just above his waistband. Elijah whimpered and thrust his hips up a bit. Dominic leaned down and took the other nipple into his mouth, occasionally leaning over to catch Billy in a kiss. The men moved up and began suckling gently on either side of Elijah's neck as his hands roamed over their naked backs, pulling them into him. Elijah shuddered and began thrusting into the air. The smell of sandalwood and sweat overtook his senses. There were so many hands touching him...everywhere. He was covered in goose bumps from head to toe. Having Billy and Dominic's hard cocks pressed into his hips was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Billy bent down and undid Elijah's jeans. In one swift movement Dominic and Billy had pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. His cock made a loud slap as it sprang free and hit his stomach.

Dominic and Billy gave each other a knowing look and leaned down in unison to begin licking and kissing Elijah's large, erect cock. The tip was already wet with precum. Dominic's dick was aching in his jeans, so he as freed himself as well, and it didn't take long for Billy to get into the game also. Elijah felt like he was going to explode when they both began licking his cock. He ran his hands through their hair, tugging their heads closer to him, wanting to be sucked by each of them. He panted a bit and groaned "God...Dom...Bill...Fuck..." Dominic moved his hand over to Billy's cock and began stroking it gently as they continued to lick simultaneously around Elijah's. Suddenly Dominic pulled away and ordered, "Billy lay on your back...Elijah get on top of him." They were so hot they instantly did as he commanded. Dominic pulled Elijah's pants and boxers off the rest of the way. "Pull his pants off." Dominic gruffly said to Elijah. He shimmied down and took off Billy's pants. Elijah and Billy were now completely naked. "Elijah, I want you to take Billy's cock into your mouth...Suck it hard and twirl your tongue around the top a few times..." he ordered. Elijah moved down and, after a bit of head teasing, sunk Billy's cock into his mouth, sucking furiously as Dom watched, stroking himself. He moved up and began to kiss Billy's neck, biting down occasionally, leaving marks here and there, just how his lover liked it. "Elijah, turn around and let Billy suck your cock too..." he said, and Elijah quickly obliged. Billy instantly engulfed all of Elijah's cock and moaned, causing a vibrating sensation which made Elijah shiver a bit. "Elijah, do you have any lube?" Dominic asked. Elijah didn't even bother to stop sucking Billy's luscious cock, he simply pointed at his bedside table. Dominic opened the bottom drawer and was not in the least bit surprised when he saw that it was brimming over with sex toys. He dug around for a second and found a packet of vanilla lube. Dominic tore the top off with his teeth. He then sat on the edge of the bed and finished undressing. Elijah and Billy both took a moment to appreciate Dominic's fine body. "Ok Elijah, get back on top of Billy." Dominic ordered as he lubed up two of his fingers. Dominic crawled around behind Elijah and placed his index finger into his ass, then after a few moments of lubing it up, placed the second in. He thrust his fingers in and out of Elijah's ass and poured some of the lube onto his other hand to lube his cock. After a few moments, he rose up onto his knees and shoved his massive cock into Elijah's ass, pushing him forward and eliciting a loud moan from both Elijah and Billy. Although Billy was a bit jealous at his Dom being inside another man, he couldn't really let it ruin the mood, because he had to admit that he would love to have been fucking either one of them as well. Dominic thrust in and out of Elijah at a slow pace, his balls smacking against Elijah's ass. Billy wrapped his legs around Dominic's back and shoved his tongue into Elijah's willing mouth. Dominic stopped moving for a moment and pulled Elijah onto his knees. Billy put his feet on the mattress, with his knees bent. This way Elijah's dick was rubbing deliciously against Billy's, and Dominic could reach under Elijah and stroke Billy's cock. Dominic stopped and whispered hoarsely, "Billy, my love, do you want this slut?" he asked as he yanked on Elijah's hair roughly. Elijah let out a guttural moan. "You can have him...he is just a whore. Take him, my love." Dominic pulled out of Elijah quickly, causing him to flinch in pain. Dominic pulled Elijah off of Billy and ordered him on his knees. Billy and Dominic both got behind Elijah and kissed passionately for a few minutes while Elijah writhed with desire. Billy didn't bother lubing up. He pushed Elijah forward a bit and slammed his cock into him, thrusting fast and hard. Dominic watched for a few seconds and then positioned himself in the floor behind Billy, grabbing his hips and pressing his head against his hole. Billy moaned and looked back at Dominic, his eyes closed slightly. "Fuck me Dom...God baby...Don't make me wait any longer...Please..." Billy begged. He'd wanted Dominic to fuck him all night. As he said this, Dom pushed completely into him and stayed there for a moment before matching his thrusts with Billy's. Billy had never felt so full in his entire life, nor so turned on. Within a few short minutes he felt his balls tense up. "Oh God, Dommie I'm going to cum...I'm going to cum inside this bitch!" He shouted as he thrust mercilessly into Elijah. Dominic gripped onto Billy's hips tighter than ever and slammed into him. Elijah sounded as if he were sobbing into the pillow as his body was abused. Billy tossed his head back and screamed as he shot his hot cum into Elijah. He pumped a few more times and then slumped over Elijah. Dominic was so aroused by this that mere seconds later he was releasing his own load into his lover. That's the difference though, he thought to himself. Billy...my lover...my love. "I love you Billy." he said. “And I love you too Dommie." replied Billy. Elijah sobbed.

The sunlight filtering into the room was harsh. His mouth had never felt so dry in all his life, and the pounding in his head was nauseating. Elijah sat up and tried to remember where he was. Oh. In his own bed. Then he realised he was naked. Then it hit him. He remembered last night. But, the difference was...he was alone.


End file.
